Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?
by zaryah
Summary: Songfic to Thompson Square's song Are you gonna kiss me or not.


AN: This is the first host club fic I have written, so please, I hope you like it. If it jumps too much let me know and I'll look at it again. I tried hard for that not to happen since this is a song fic. The song is by Thompson Square called Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not. I was taken by this song the last time I listened to it I to write what I felt for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the idea for it to be put together.

Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?

By Zaryah

Kyouya had been spending a lot of time with Haruhi this past month. Making any excuse just to be with her. He couldn't explain it. He was feeling drawn to her, but didn't want to make any irrational decisions about why. _It's just nice to hang out with someone who is not as stupid as Tamaki or the twins. _That was it. It had to be.

One night Kyouya went over to Haruhi's apartment unannounced. Ranka was so happy to see him and let him in. "Oh my Kyouya! What a pleasant surprise! Please come in and have a seat I'll get you some tea."

Kyouya just smiled and had a seat in the small room. "Thank you Ranka. I take it Haruhi is not here?" Kyouya asked, with a feeling of regret that was unexplained.

Ranka smiled and said, "No, but she will be in a few minutes. She just had to run to give the land lady something for me."

Kyouya felt his spirit lighten, and again didn't know why the thought of Haruhi being home was making him feel better. He suddenly had an idea, to spend time with her and watch the sun set. It was something he had never done, but was sure a commoner like Haruhi would enjoy something where she didn't have to spend money, or have him buy it and then add it to her debt later. Although he would never admit it to anyone, he never added anything to her debt. It was actually nonexistent, since that vase that she broke was just a copy. The real thing was safely locked away till the time came to sell it. What he really had been doing was starting a savings for her. Since he first found about her passing the scholarship test, he was intrigued with her. He also knew it was only a matter of time till she made her way to the 3rd music room to try and study. That vase was actually all part of his plan to get to know her under his terms. Just then Haruhi walked into the house. "Oh, hi Kyouya, What brings you here?"

"Why I was just stopping by and I wanted to talk with you. Why don't we go for a walk?" Kyouya asked.

Haruhi was getting used to this new side of Kyouya. He wasn't looking for anything with her, not talking about her debt or money in general, not cold and calculating. He was open and honest, even if he didn't realize it himself. So smiled at him and agreed. She was starting to think something was budding between them. But she didn't want to say anything yet. He was showing her a great time and didn't think that he was really aware of what he was doing. So once again she was going to have to resort to being good old blunt and straight to the point Haruhi.

To her surprise the 'walk' as he said wasn't really a walk. It was just an excuse to get her outside. "Why don't we go sit on the roof and watch the sun set while we talk?" He asked her. Haruhi nodded her agreement.

**We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof  
Talkin' about everything under the moon**

**With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume  
All I could think about was my next move**

It was always the next move with Kyouya. It was just in his nature look 100 moves ahead and to never get surprised by anything. But Haruhi was being her normal self, not like he expected anything different. So for now he was just enjoying her company, and the soothing smell that belonged only to Haruhi. He had started to notice the smell of her subtle perfume a few days ago. He would always find himself thinking about her when he was supposed to be studying or when he was typing on his laptop. Sometimes he would even find himself typing like it was a journal rather than whatever paper he was working on at the moment, and have to go back and fix it later. _I'm just enjoying the break in constant chaos, which was his best friend Tamaki. _That had to be it.

**Oh, but you were so shy, so was I  
Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe  
When you smiled and said to me  
"Are you gonna kiss me or not?"  
Are we gonna do this or what?  
I think you know I like you a lot  
But you're about to miss your shot  
"Are you gonna kiss me or not?"**

Kyouya was taken aback. This was his Haruhi though, always right to the point, and speaking her mind. He stared at her for a moment and took everything in. He finally let himself noticed just how cute she really was. Her round face, full figure, even if she was a bit flat-chested, and her lips, even with no makeup on them at all, were full and seemed to be calling to him at that moment. But he would not get lost in this moment without some answers first. "Why me Haruhi? Why not Tamaki, or Hikaru? They seem more your type." He asked, wanting to know that this was really what she wanted and not just some fling that could hurt him more later, if he didn't stop this.

She looked him straight in the eyes so that she could show him how sincere she was when she said this to him once and for all. "You were the one who noticed me first. Not the twins, even though I was in the same class as they were. They have become my best friends, and I would not change that for anything. Hikaru has already asked me to date him once already. I told him that it wouldn't work, because I had feeling for another. Don't get me wrong, he was heartbroken but he finally accepted it. And as for Tamaki, he really is too much like my dad and I could never love him as anything more than an older brother. I don't think he has realized his feeling for me yet anyway. I only want you Kyouya."

He didn't know this about her, but he could see the truth in her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her questioningly at first, then quickly pressed a little harder and pulled her closer to him. Soon it turned into something much more as he licked her lower lip asking her to open for him and she did.

It was the best dang kiss I ever had  
Except for that long one after that

After a long night of 'innocent' kissing they decided it was time to say good night, and they walked back to her apartment, albeit reluctantly. But they both knew that it was late. With a chaste kiss on the cheek Kyouya said his good night and made his way back home, after calling his driver. Haruhi was as close to jumping for joy as she had ever been. She walked to her room as if nothing were different that night. But her father was watching her. He could tell something was different about her. She seemed to walk on air, no matter how hard she tried to hide it, he could tell. He was going to have to talk to Kyouya about what happened. Because knowing his baby girl, she wouldn't admit to anything.

Kyouya got home, and went to his room. He started thinking about how things had taken this 180 degree turn tonight. But knew that that was why he was having these feeling inside him. He was in love with Haruhi. Would he admit this to anyone else right now, hell no. But he knew he was.

**And I knew if I wanted this thing to last  
Sooner or later I'd have to ask for your hand  
**

Kyouya went to his father the next day, after being summoned. "Kyouya, I want you to make that transfer student, Haruhi Fujioka, your wife. She would be a great asset to the company, and you should win her favor." He said without preamble. That was just like his father, no warning just straight to the point.

Kyouya was surprised. He was going to bring up his 'date' with Haruhi to him today, since he was here. But now it looked like he didn't have to. Kyouya could have what he wanted and his father's approval too. "I will father," Kyouya said with a respectful bow.

That same day Kyouya received a call from Ranka, Haruhi's father. "Hello Ranka."

"Hi Kyouya I have to ask." There was a small pause were Kyouya thought he was going to have to say something but didn't have to, "Last night. After Haruhi got home something was different about her. What happened between you two last night? Haruhi seemed to be walking on air. But she was acting as if nothing was different."

Kyouya sighed. _I knew this was gonna happen. But I guess I should tell Ranka, it's only fair. _He then told last night's events.

When he was done Ranka let out a happy squeal. "My baby is growing up. I'm glad it's you Kyouya. You are a good match for her."

"While I have you on the phone, I know it's gonna be some time yet but, would you let me have your daughter's hand."

"Oh Kyouya! Of course you can I approve 110% but it's not me that has to say yes to you."

"I know that sir, I just want to be formal and ask first."

"You're a good man Kyouya. I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

"Good bye Ranka," Kyouya said and shut his phone. Now both their fathers agreed about him. So he could take his time and go about this the right way.

Things continued on the path they were. Soon Kyouya could not think straight without Haruhi near him. This was the time to ask.

**So I took a chance  
Bought a wedding band **

Going to Tiffany and company, he found an elegant yet simple ring for her. An open curved diamond band with a Lucida cut with a 1 carat stone. It would show her simplicity, and still give him a chance to spoil her. He took the small box in his pocket, and decided to ask where it all started, on the roof of her apartment building. It was right about time for sunset, and he asked her to go for another walk. After she agreed he took her up and sat for the last few minutes before sunset. But just as the sun was setting he took her hand.

**and got down on one knee  
And you smiled and said to me  
"Are you gonna kiss me or not?"  
Are we gonna do this or what?  
I think you know I love you a lot  
I think we've got a real good shot  
"Are you gonna kiss me or not?"**

Again Kyouya was stunned, she didn't even let him get the question out. She was always one step ahead of him. He couldn't understand that. But he didn't want to. He loved her just the way she was. Money didn't influence her, status meant nothing. The only thing she wanted was someone to love her and let her be herself. He could handle that.

Over the next few week they got the plans ready for the wedding.

So, we planned it all out for the middle of June

**From the wedding cake to the honeymoon**

After many suggestions from Kyouya, Haruhi made all of plans. It actually took less time than he thought it would to get things settled. But he knew that he would give her anything she wanted. That included the plans the way they were.

The day of the wedding, things were crazy, but in a good way. Haruhi was at the church earlier than he thought, and he was told upon her arrival that she looked happy. That was all he could hope for. Before he knew it he was waiting at the front of the church when the music started to play.

**And your momma cried  
When you walked down the aisle**

Kyouya was given Ranka's blessing and took his seat. Then they continued with the ceremony.

**When the preacher man said "Say I do"  
I did and you did too, then I lifted that veil  
And saw your pretty smile and I said  
"Are you gonna kiss me or not?  
Are we gonna do this or what?  
Look at all the love we got  
It ain't never gonna stop  
Are you gonna kiss me or not?"  
Yeah baby, I love you a lot  
I really think we've got a shot  
Are you gonna kiss me or not?**

With that they walked out of the church and into the limo that was to take them to the reception. They looked into each other's eyes and knew that this was the best choice they could have ever made.

The End

Hope you liked it! review if so I like feedback!


End file.
